Paarthurnax
Summary Paarthurnax is a legendary dragon, who acted as the lieutenant of Alduin, his older brother, during the Dragon War, purportedly committing many atrocities in the process. Eventually, Paarthurnax rebelled against Alduin and taught mortals how to use the Thu'um (Nords believe this was ordered by, or at least willed by, the goddess Kyne). When Alduin was defeated by being cast forward in time through the use of an Elder Scroll, Paarthurnax used meditation to overcome his draconic instinct and lust for power. He retired to the peak of the Throat of the World, where he took up the practice of the Way of the Voice, a philosophy discovered by Jurgen Windcaller. He served as the leader of the Greybeards, a monastic order also dedicated to the Way of the Voice. Paarthurnax evaded death because of the protection provided by the Greybeards, although he remained a high-priority target of the Blades. Throughout the eras, Paarthurnax spent most of his time meditating, rarely communicating even with the Greybeards. In 4E 201, Alduin reappeared and the prophesied Last Dragonborn arrived in Skyrim. The Dragonborn was soon summoned to High Hrothgar by the Greybeards and eventually met with Paarthurnax, who aided him in defeating Alduin. Paarthurnax then took it upon himself to teach the Way of the Voice to the remaining dragons who had been resurrected by Alduin, so that they too could control their lust for power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely higher Name: Paarthurnax, "Ambition Overlord Cruelty" in Dovahzul Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Male Age: At least several millennia, possibly as old as time itself, Immortal Classification: Dragon/Dov/Wyrm, Grandmaster of the Greybeards, Former Second-in-Command Lieutenant of Alduin, Master of the Way of the Voice Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Type 4 as Dragons can never die in both spirituality and physically. They will reincarnate if Time permits), Acausality (Type 4; Dragons are not born nor hatched, they simply are, being eternal, immortal, unchanging, and unyielding), Magic, Reality Warping (All Magic comes from the act of an individual exerting changes upon reality in accordance to their Will. Thu'um is a higher form of magic), Matter Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Through Tonal Magic such as the Thu'um, he can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of reality, changing and adding to the Song of Creation itself), Intangibility, Forcefield Creation, Weather Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Summoning via Thu'um, BFR, Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Elemental Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Resistance to Magic and Reality Warping Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Should be vastly above the Greybeards with his voice, who can shake the entire planet), likely higher (Paarthurnax traded blows against Alduin, and yet he holds off against his elder brother very well), his Thu'um ignores durability to an extent. Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to other Dragons such as Odahviing, who can fly across the entirety of Skyrim in under half a minute. Should be above mages who are capable of casting and reacting to shock spells that function identically to lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class 1 (Unrelenting force can send giants flying and stagger mammoths) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Takes numerous hits from Alduin in their encounter or easily withstand the full voice of Greybeards) Stamina: Supernaturally high, or simply inapplicable as dragons/Dovs don't feel exhausted. Range: Planetary level with the Thu'um (The Greybeards can affect the entire planet with theirs) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. He is the grandmaster of the Greybeards and the wisest master on Tonal Magic/Thu'um in the entire history of Tamriel. His knowledge is way beyond any mortal on Nirn as he even lived through the Merethic Era, and possibly the Dawn Era. He is one of the eldest beings on Mundus except for deities and gods. Weaknesses: Any Dragonborn can kill him and devour his soul to permanently nullify his "immortality". Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Tier 6 Category:Information Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Matter Users Category:Weather Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Dragons Category:Monks Category:Teachers Category:BFR Users Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Element Users Category:Holy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Leaders